Field of the Invention--This invention relates to apparatus for operating coke oven gas conduits whereby the cover of a gas offtake pipe is opened and closed and consecutively a seal between the gas offtake pipe and a gas collection main conduit is operated in a predetermined sequence.
Description of the Prior Art--In the operation of by-product coke ovens, a gas offtake pipe in the crown of the coke oven is connected to a gas collection main conduit for delivering gases, tars and vapors from the coking process. As the coking process is ended, the generation of gases, tars and vapors diminishes and the interior of the coke oven can be vented to the atmosphere through the gas offtake pipe. However, it is necessary that the bypass connection to the gas collection main conduit be closed prior to the opening of the atmospheric vent. Similarly when a new coking charge is initiated, it is necessary to close the atmospheric vent and thereafter to open the communication between the gas offtake pipe and the gas collection main conduit.
In German Pat. No. 2,230,087 the problem is addressed and an adjusting mechanism is provided which at one end acts on the gas offtake pipe cover and at the other end acts on the lid or flap or a closure valve between the gas offtake pipe and the gas collection main conduit. In this device the torque required to open the cover is greater than the torque required to close the flap and conversely the torque required to open the flap is greater than the torque required to close the cover.
There is still a need for a single operating unit which will sequentially operate the gas offtake pipe cover and the seal which is between the gas offtake pipe to the gas collection main conduit. The operation must occur in the proper sequence to preclude atmospheric pollution and loss of valuable coal distillation products.